Junto al viento
by SoniiKimera
Summary: "Creo, que estoy enamorado" . A veces, llegan personas que son capaces de iluminar incluso aún más todo lo que amas, y es por eso que Kakeru no tiene pensado dejar escapar a Haiji de su vida.


¡Buenas!

Esta historia me salió justo después de acabar Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fiuteiru hace apenas unos días, un Anime que realmente me dejó enamorada, especialmente de Haiji.

Según lo escribía no podía quitarme de la cabeza la canción de Coldplay, Fix you, quizás no tanto por sus palabras (que también un poco), sino por la estructura propia de la canción.

En fin, espero que les guste, es cortito, pero lo hice con todo el amor que tengo a estos dos personajes, que evidentemente no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie.

* * *

**Junto al viento**

**.**

_Tears come streaming down your face, when you loose somethig you cannot replace..._

_And I will try, to fix you._

Siento cómo te me acercas sin ni siquiera haberte visto aún a lo lejos. Cuando mis nervios se expanden y me erizan la piel, me siento expectante. Casi puedo escuchar tu respiración, aunque sea solo en mi imaginación.

Con ansia espero el momento en el que apareces en mi vista, como una infinitud de rayos de sol que me ciegan los ojos.

De manera maravillosa.

Giras la curva y ya puedo vislumbrar tu fina figura, la excelencia de tus pasos que aceleradamente pero de manera eterna se acercan a mí.

Lo veo en el viento que te acompaña, que cruza tu rostro y tu pecho, que junto a él viajas, fiel compañero de las miles de batallas que hemos vivido juntos, ese que me trajo a ti, o te trajo a mí, no lo sé, y tampoco me importa.

Y es que de repente, algo en mí se prende del todo finalmente, cuando soy consciente de que el final de tu viaje soy yo. Ya sabes, que siempre te he esperado aquí, ya fuese al acabar los entrenamientos, o ahora que cumples tu sueño y me has hecho participe de él, convirtiéndolo en algo también mío, propio, todo por lo que aprendí gracias a ti.

Me enganchaste como un planeta engancha a su satélite.

"¿Te gusta correr?"

Me preguntaste, como si no hubiera otra cosa en la vida que hubieras podido decir nada más conocernos.

¿Y sabes qué? Es la pregunta más perfecta que podría haber recibido. Porque no existía nada más importante en mi vida que correr junto al viento, ser libre y volar sin despegar los pies del suelo. O eso pensaba, hasta que tu fantasía me incluyó en sus masas idealistas y re descubrí el porqué de mi amor por correr.

Ya casi me alcanzas. Te sigo esperando, infinitamente, todo el tiempo que necesites. Cada paso que das por mí, por nuestro equipo, me acerca más a tenerte entre mis brazos.

Cuando rompas la barrera y finalmente logres cumplir ese sueño, tan tuyo, tan nuestro.

_Creo que estoy enamorado._

Ya puedo ver tu rostro, que no me pierde de vista, que no lo dejo escapar.

Porque te quiero aquí conmigo.

_Creo que me estoy enamorando, sí._

Sólo unos pasos más.

_De la forma que tienes de correr._

_De las lágrimas que ya alcanzo a ver en tus ojos segundos antes de que llegues._

_De lo que eres, y de lo que representas._

Puede que esté enamorado de ti.

Por eso, cuando por fin rompes la meta, abro mis brazos y acojo este cuerpo tuyo, que te has encargado de destrozar solo por un empeño, una idea fascinante pero cruel. Solo por algo que nadie pensó que podría ser posible.

Haiji, podría decirse que nos has otorgado un milagro.

Pero es tan real, que no puedo dejar de apretarte, en el momento en el que mis lágrimas también descienden, y entierro mi cuerpo en ti. En todo lo que emanas que es pura luz.

"Lo has conseguido, lo hemos hecho" Me atrevo a decirte aún sabiendo que tus oídos puede que no me oigan.

Y escucho tu sonrisa, pegada a mi pecho.

Imprudente de mí y mis palabras que me han abandonado cuando he mirado directamente en tus preciosos ojos y has obligado a los míos a cerrarse.

Tus labios me atrapan y el resto del mundo ha dejado de girar.

Mi corazón no palpita, grita.

Mi cuerpo vibra de más.

Mis átomos gravitan ante la idea de tenerte así por siempre, entre mis brazos, entre el beso que descaradamente me has robado, adelantándote a mis propias intenciones.

Me fundes entero, como solo tú sabes hacerlo, con esa insistencia típica que ahora derruida por el cansancio se mezcla con mis labios. Porque juegan con los tuyos.

Y acoges el oxígeno que tu cuerpo pide a gritos, y cometes el crimen de arrebatármelo.

Por eso me despego, y lo único que deseo es amarte.

Toda una vida, ya que me es necesario, así como lo es el sol que nos calienta, y mi corazón que se enciende sólo cuando te tengo cerca.

Y te regalaré todo lo que tenga en mí para que vuelvas a sentir esta libertad de ahora, incluso aunque no puedas correr nunca más.

Soy un descarado aunque no lo creas, por eso te aclaro que aunque no corras nunca más lo harás en mis manos el día que te haga el amor. Si supieras cuánto lo ansío..

-Gracias - Me dedicas rompiendo mis pensamientos.

Y me río, tus brazos aún me atrapan.

"Como si nada de lo que me has dado no fuera lo más grande que he tenido", pienso.

-Gracias a ti, por cruzarte en mi camino.

Porque no pienso soltarte Haiji, ni ahora ni nunca.

Sigue corriendo a mi lado, junto a la corriente de la vida.

_"La razón por la cual la gente se rinde fácilmente es porque tienden a mirar cuan lejos deben ir. En vez de mirar cuan lejos han llegado"._

No sólo has rebasado la meta del Hakone, sino que ahora mi corazón es tuyo.

Por siempre.

* * *

Estos dos personajes han supuesto una gran inspiración para mí, en todos los ámbitos de la vida.

Espero que les haya gustado, un abracillo a todas las personitas que han leído hasta aquí.

Mil gracias.


End file.
